


Use Me As You Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Gang Violence, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your desires; did you want to use them on me? Because I would gradually accept, especially for people who loves to tease for dirty pleasure.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Use Me As You Desire

"At this point, just shoot me," Hisoka says as he gazes eagerly at the firearm that was pointed at his brow. "Or on the other hand are you just scared?" The man _tched_ as the firearm goes down to Hisoka's knee level.


End file.
